1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for aligning and joining a plurality of members each having a bore therethrough and, more particularly, to a method for repairing a rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotors, such as steam turbine rotors or generator rotors, may develop cracks. A crack may propagate to the bore of the rotor, which can be damaging.
To repair the rotor, the rotor is severed near the point of the crack into at least two rotor segments. The portion of the rotor having the crack is removed. The stub end, which is removed from the rotor body, is replaced with a new stub end, which is either bolted or welded onto the rotor body. However, use of the replacement stub end requires either that a replacement stub end remain in inventory, which results in additional costs, or that a replacement stub end be ordered, which results in downtime awaiting the arrival of the new part and additional costs in purchasing the part.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of repairing a rotor which joins the original stub end to the rotor body, thereby reducing downtime and inventory and material costs.